That's Life For Ya
by Hakui-Kitsu
Summary: DEAD FANFIC, please read explanation above. Here's another high school AU to the 99 million other ones. Kagome Higurashi moves to a new school and meets a cast of people that'll make her head spin, but that's life for ya!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim anything, except for my original characters. That is why I have a disclaimer.

That's Life For Ya

Chapter 1: Simple Changes

_I think Kyoto is more of a place to visit, rather than a place to live. It's a place for tourists, not a place to go to school! … Okay, so maybe I'm being a little biased, but really! The only people who live there are those who _love_ tradition and are snooty. Seriously, the last time I was there, I saw a small group of teenage girls with identical hairstyles and talking as if they came from the Feudal Era._

_I don't mean to be, well… _mean_, but my hometown is Tokyo. I belong in Tokyo, and I want to stay with Tokyo. I don't mind being with some tradition, but constantly? Too much. I just think that if Mama thought about it, she'd reconsider making us move to the Minami Prefecture of Kyoto. _The animated pen used to write in a small green notebook stopped, and was placed upon a desk. Two hands clasped the notebook closed. The owner of the notebook leaned back into her chair with a deep sigh. "One… Two… Three," she mumbled. "A week left until we move."

For Kagome Higurashi, moving from Tokyo, her eternal birthplace, to Kyoto, the most traditional city of Japan, was an almost complete nightmare. It wasn't that she hated the place, nor was it the fact that it was a city that contained all of Japan's past. It was really just the thought of moving away from the home she started with. Like what most children go through when they find out they'll have to move. Never being able to see your close friends everyday. Leaving old spots where precious memories were made. Losing the choice of going into your everyday store and greet the cashier like he or she was your close relative. The little things you'd wish to never lose.

However, that was life; although, there was the fact that Kagome wished it not to be so.

* * *

"Ooh, it's not going to be the same without you, Kagome. Really it's not," moaned Yuka.

Picking at her lunch, Kagome sighed out of boredom. "You think I want to go?" she asked. Shrugs were the response of Yuka and Eri, who soon copied their friend's action toward the food in front of them. In truth, the girls did have a good guess that Kagome was rather resistant to leave Tokyo, but they barely had the energy to talk much. Which would usually be an absolute shock, but since their best friend was moving away, Kagome wasn't the only one who was completely crestfallen.

"Maybe you could talk it out with your mother," Ayumi suggested. "She might reconsider if you try and persuade her."

"I've already tried persuading her. Eleven times. By the fifth, she stopped listening to me." By this time, the piece of tofu in Kagome's bento box became little white mush pieces of bland taste. Ayumi smiled weakly and began to open her mouth, only to realize that there was nothing she could say to make the atmosphere better.

"Well… as they say, 'what's done is done and we cannot undo it.'"

"… That quote, y'know, completely sucks."

* * *

A week later, Kagome was standing in front of one of the doors of the train that was destined to take her to Kyoto. She was giving her last goodbyes to her friends, while trying to hold back the tears. With a smile on her face, Kagome waved as she stepped into the train. "I'll come back during vacation!" she said. _Hopefully._

"No, we'll come visit _you_ during vacation," responded Yuka, who pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket.

"It's too bad that he couldn't come here to say goodbye," said Eri.

Kagome looked confusingly at the girl. "'He'? 'He' who?"

Yuka winked as she said, "you know, your _boyfriend_."

"But he's not my-"

"All passengers please take your seats. The train will soon be leaving in less than a minute. Thank you and have a nice day," a voice from the speakers said.

"Eri, could you give him a message for me?"

"Oh, sure," replied the said girl. She leaned toward her leaving friend, pressing her hand to the back of her ear.

"Tell him that I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, and that I hope we could stay in contact because I really like him as a good friend. But don't exaggerate it or anything, because last time, it took me more than a week to try and get him to realize that I didn't hate him."

"Sure, okay. No problem, Kagome. You can count on us," Yuka responded. Her hand made the Peace Sign while her mouth turned into a grin.

"I mean it," Kagome said with a glower that was directed at each of her friends. "If I find out that either of you switched around my words, or exaggerated them _or_ both… I will come after you all and make you pay."

"O-okay," stuttered Yuka, who then waved rapidly as the train began to take off. "Hope you like your new school in Kyoto!"

"Don't underestimate me, Yuka! I _will_ come after you guys if you mess with my words!" Her fist shook outside the window, as Kagome popped her head out.

* * *

A little while later, as in about five minutes into the train ride, Kagome had forgotten completely about the threat she made to her old friends. Now, the Higurashi family was relaxed and comfortable. Kagome's grandfather was taking a convenient nap he had just gotten shortly after reading a book he had found at a thrift shop only a couple days ago. Her mother was reading a local magazine that she bought back at the station, and thoroughly enjoying from the smile on her face. 

"Hey, Sis? Don'cha think you should've at least given him that message by yourself?" Souta, Kagome's little brother, looked up from his hand of cards. At the moment, he and his sister were currently playing an American classic card game, 'Go Fish', that they had learned from one of Souta's classmate who had an American pen pal.

Scanning her own cards, Kagome shook her head. "Not really, it's not like we had a really big relationship. We weren't really close, either. Got any twos?"

"No, go fish. You may have thought that, but how do you think _he_ felt?" The younger brother then looked at his own cards as Kagome took a card from the deck. "Got any fours?"

Kagome grumbled as she handed over a card. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but it didn't feel serious. Got any tens?" The grin she earned from watching Souta handing over two of his cards was quickly wiped away when she realized something. "Wait a minute. Why am I talking to you about this? You're only a kid!"

Shifting his eyes up towards his sister's face, Souta shrugged. "I may be a kid, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," he said. "And, Sis, you're about to fall off your seat. Got any kings?"

"No," Kagome mumbled while scooting back into her seat. "Go fish. You have any eights?"

"Nope, go fish." The boy slouched back as his sister once again took a card from the deck. "Do you think Kouga is crying or cursing you right now?"

"Ugh! Would you just shut up and play!?"

* * *

"Do you think we should tell him? I mean, the guy will probably be completely heartbroken if we're not careful, right?" asked Eri. The trio of gossips-as in Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi-were now sitting in their local WacDonald's™, snacking away their sorrows. 

"Oh yeah. Kouga may be one-track minded sometimes, but that doesn't make him completely dense. He'll get the message if we tell him word-for-word of what Kagome said," Yuka answered, taking a sip from her milkshake.

"But, Kagome told us that if we mess around with her message, she'd come after us. Besides, what makes you think he'll be heartbroken? Maybe he'll get over it without anything dramatic happening?" Ayumi played with the straw of her soda, looking at the lid while mulling over the situation. She wasn't so sure to agree with her friends or not, in knowing that Kagome would get angry.

Eri grinned, wagging her finger at Ayumi. "Ah, but you have missed, my dear, is that Kagome said '_if_ she finds out.' So, as long as we don't tell her our plan, _or_ let anyone know… we are in the clear."

"But, still-"

"Look, Ayumi. Kagome only threatens us just so we would get scared. She's done it more than once and yet she never takes the final leap of actually doing something to us. Besides, we'll be doing her a favor, as well as Kouga." After finishing her bit, Yuka took a large swig of her milkshake, creating somewhat of a silence, except for her soft gulping.

"Um… How is lying a favor for either of them?"

"Well… No one gets hurt. Kouga doesn't get hurt. Kagome doesn't get hurt. And _we_ don't get hurt. Meaning, everybody wins!" said Eri, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Ayumi looked at her two best friends; first Yuka, then Eri. She continued doing so for a few more times before sighing and shaking her head. "I love you guys, really I do. But sometimes… I wish you didn't act as if your IQ is the same number as your shoe size."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's boring, but I trying to add more humor (that isn't crude, mind you). I'm trying to rewrite this because of how much of a hole it was the first time around. So, if you like it, please tell me. And if you don't like it, then please tell me! I'll accept any review, be it flame or praise (though I much prefer criticism, thanks). Anyway, CYA 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim anything, except for my original characters. That is why I have a disclaimer.

That's Life For Ya!

Chapter 2: Uncommon Meetings

"Y'know, Mom, you could've have gotten me up a little earlier than eight o'clock!" Kagome cried.

It had been only three days since Kagome and her family had moved into the Minami Prefecture of Kyoto, which left not much time for the dark-haired lass to unpack her belongings, much less get ready to go to her new school.

"Now, dear, I told you to double check all of your boxes in case you had forgotten something," Kagome's mother said, eating a slice of radish with her miso soup. "Besides, we can always buy you a new clock. What about today after school?"

Kagome frowned as she turned towards her mother, her hands preoccupied with cleaning her dishes. "But you forget that my _new_ school gets off at four thirty! And you'll at work by that time!" She sighed inwardly as she remembered her family's new schedule. _Which leaves me to do most of the cooking now, since Mom is no longer a housewife._

"Then what about next Sunday?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Okay," Kagome said. _Just give in, and we can let the whole subject drop._

"Hey, Sis?" asked Souta. "Don'cha think you should get going about now? It's ten minutes after eight." His chopsticks, temporarily used as a directional tool, were pointed at the clock that hung on the wall. Sure enough, the hands were on 8:10. This, also sure enough, made Kagome shriek in horror.

* * *

"Hey! _Hey_! Will you just get up already!"

A groggy voice groaned in response to the demanding shouts.

"Master, will you _please_ get up? I'm not going to ask you again!"

"Then, don't!" shouted the still groggy voice. The person who owned that voice was a young man, around his mid-teens, and most likely, a hater of mornings. The boy, his head tucked snuggly under his pillow, huffed, pulled his blanket up over his shoulders, and began concentrating on the bliss of slumber land.

An old man, supposedly around his mid-sixties, frowned deeply at the belligerent teenager. The wrinkles on his face from long years of taking care of this boy were many, and made the man feel and look much older than he should have. _Looks like I have no other choice but to use the ultimate technique._

Sighing deeply, the old man leaned down to the snoring pillow-head, and whispered, "If you do not get up, m'lord, I will have to request your _brother_ to get you up."

This got the boy's immediate attention.

"Myouga, if you so as much get within three _meters_ of that intercom, I _will_ knock your block off." The boy's seething glare was earth-shattering. However, his tousled hair, which stuck out in almost every direction, seemed to diminish the head of his gaze, and made him look quite ridiculous.

"Y-yes, m'lord," said Myouga as he withheld a chuckle.

The young man then yanked off his blanket, nearly flinging it across the room. "I'll get up now, if it'll make you shut up," he growled.

"Yes, m'lord," said the attending man. He stood—albeit hunched over—and watched the grouchy young man slam the bedroom door behind him. _Sometimes I wonder if I should've taken that job over in Tokyo… Oh well._

* * *

"I knew I should've looked for this place yesterday! Now I don't know which way to go!" Kagome stared at the map in her hand, trying to figure out if the turn on the paper meant a left or right. She didn't realize that the second right turn down the street she was on would lead her to the front gate of the school, making any random passerby feel sorry for her. "I'll just go this way!" She said with a frustrated sigh, walking in the opposite direction of the school.

For Kagome, it was quite unusual to get lost, seeing as she was able to get around her old hometown blindfolded. But that was back at her hometown, Tokyo. Now, she was in a completely different town. It was something Kagome was going to have to get used to, despite her late night wishes of all this to be a dream.

As she continued to stare at her poorly-drawn map, Kagome failed to notice any people around her, especially the person who was walking directly towards her.

The person had his head down and adorned a cap with a large bill, making any sort of notation of a person coming at him completely obscured. With those odds, it was like seeing a train wreck in the making, and then…

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

Immediate impact. The map that Kagome had held so firmly was now slowly floating towards the ground, and the cap was now lying next to the fallen body of the young man. Kagome rubbed the back of her head, feeling aches in almost all the rest of her body. She opened her eyes to see the young man tugging at his hat, which he had quickly pulled back on. _What's with him?_ Kagome questioned silently before she opened her mouth to apologize. "Um, I'm sor-"

"Can't you watch where you're going, stupid?!"

The shout sent a startled jolt through Kagome, leaving her to squeak in surprise. However, it didn't take more than a second for her to register his words, and for her to become agitated. "Hey! Who are you calling 'stupid', jerk!? I was going to say 'I'm sorry', but with that attitude, I'll take it back!" Pulling herself up, she brushed the dirt off her skirt angrily.

"Whatever," the young man grumbled, pulling himself up and grabbing his school bag. As he passed by Kagome, something about his appearance struck her with a hunch.

She whirled around to face his retreating figure, and shouted out to him, "Hey! Do you go to Muchitsujo High School?"

"That's none of your damn business!" The boy shouted back.

_I'll take that as a yes_, thought Kagome, dashing after the young man, bag and map in hand. "Hey! Wait up! I'm a new student at Muchitsujo, so if we go together-"

"Who said 'we'?! Just leave me alone, you stupid girl!"

"Who're you calling a 'stupid girl', you jerk!"

* * *

A/N: I'll give you three guesses as to who the guy is, and the first two don't count. You'll find out who it is anyway in the third chapter (meaning no more 'young man' this and 'boy' that for me, yay!). If this chapter wasn't funny, then I apologize. And if Kagome wasn't IC, then I apologize even more. Review if you want, be it flame, concrit, or praise. CYA 


End file.
